Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device that activates a dopant ion-injected into a group III-V compound semiconductor containing nitrogen as a Group V element and a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
A group III-V compound semiconductor containing nitrogen as a Group V element, for example, gallium nitride (GaN) is expected to be applied to next-generation high frequency power devices from the viewpoint of a large band gap. For the purpose of applying GaN to various devices, a technique of locally forming a p-type or n-type region is required. A technique of forming a p-type or n-type region by ion-injecting a p-type or n-type dopant into a semiconductor such as silicon is established. The related art discloses a technique of forming p-type GaN by ion-injecting Mg, which is a p-type dopant, into GaN using an ion-injecting technique and performing laser annealing.